


Irresistible

by Kalamah



Category: Bandom, Jrock, Merry (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalamah/pseuds/Kalamah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero finds Tetsu irresistible, and demonstrates.</p><p>Old fic, originally written in 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Tetsu blinked at Nero, his expression registering his confusion. "...Huh?"

"You," Nero said, punctuating that one word with a puff of smoke from his cigarette. He took a step forward, and then another as his hand gestured vaguely before he took another drag. The wind blew Nero's bleached hair into his eyes, and he flicked it away with a toss of his head, not breaking his gaze from Tetsu.

Nero's stare was intense, and Tetsu backed up a step as Nero approached. "Me?" he questioned, retreating another step until his back hit the wall. It didn't occur to him to move a few feet to the left and back inside, even though the sliding glass door on the balcony was wide open.

"You just... have no fucking idea, do you?" Nero paused, staring straight into the other man's bewildered eyes. He smirked, chuckled, shook his head, and then suddenly grabbed a handful of Tetsu's hair and brought the other man's head closer. "If you did, would you stop?"

"Stop what? Nero, what--" Tetsu's words were cut off as Nero's lips mashed against his, and he abruptly froze, too shocked to react.

After a few seconds, Nero pulled away again, but his other hand came up to press against the wall near the other man's head. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

Tetsu stared blankly at the other man as he tried to register what had just happened. Nero had _kissed_ him. Even though he knew he should push the other man away, he couldn't move. Even when he felt Nero's hand tighten in his hair, tugging at his scalp, he couldn't form any words. And then those lips were on his again, and he couldn't even think, and suddenly it didn't matter. His head hit the wall, and he made a quiet noise as Nero's tongue parted his mouth wider, and he just let it happen. He didn't care that his band mate was kissing him with almost bruising force, or that anyone could walk by at any moment and see them, because he was kissing back like he didn't give a damn about anything else.

"You," Nero breathed, the cigarette in his hand all but forgotten as the smoke wafted between them, tickling his nose. "You're a fucking tease, and you don't even know it." Nero's breathing was heavier, and his voice just a husky whisper, his face a mere centimeter from Tetsu's, their lips so close to touching.

Tetsu felt his face flush with color even as his blood surged to another part of his body, further down. "I'm a tease?" he asked, a slight catch in his voice as he shifted, brushing his crotch against the other man's hips. He felt dazed, delirious, drunk... _needy_ , matching the look in Nero's eyes. The wind blew his hair into his face, but he didn't move, even though strands stuck to his wet lips.

" _Yes_ , dammit," Nero said, tossing his cigarette down and then grabbing Tetsu's head between his hands. He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of Tetsu's expression shifting from surprise to something else. And then he was kissing the other man again, hard, and grinding his hips against Tetsu, the friction of their jeans driving him crazy.

When Tetsu felt Nero's fingers fumbling beneath his shirt, he made a muffled sound of protest, his hands coming up to press against Nero's muscled chest. Turning his face to the side, he took in an unsteady breath. "Wait--"

"Don't want to," Nero growled as his fingers curled around Tetsu's back and dug into the smooth skin. "I've been watching you, _wanting_ you, for so long, and damn if I'm not gonna have you."

Those words sent a jolt straight to Tetsu's groin, and he shivered slightly as his eyes closed and leaned his head against the wall. He couldn't believe it; that Nero wanted him this way, that they'd kissed, and that he wasn't doing a thing to stop the other man, despite everything. Even though this situation hadn't crossed his mind even in his wildest dreams, he was fairly sure it was in fact actually happening. He also couldn't deny the hard bulge in his pants that was currently flush against an equally hard bulge in Nero's pants. And he didn't want to, consequences be damned.

Taking Tetsu's silence for consent, Nero dipped his head down and nuzzled the other man's neck, his tongue licking and teeth nipping lightly. The groan he received was muted; he decided right then that before he was done, he'd have Tetsu making much louder sounds, and he didn't care if anyone else heard. "Want. You. _Now_ ," he growled, punctuating every word with a harder nip to that vulnerable skin. The last bite did it, and he caught Tetsu beneath the armpits as the other man sagged with a sound suspiciously like a whimper, but he didn't let go.

Tetsu couldn't think; his mind was a whirl of conflicting emotions, and the farthest thought from his mind was that they were grinding against each other, on a public balcony of a hotel where anyone could look up or down and spot them, and that their band mates were a few rooms away. The pain/pleasure of Nero's teeth marking his neck made his knees feel like jello, and he curled his fingers in Nero's t-shirt as if the other man was the only thing holding him up, which was nearly true. "Nero--"

"Don't tell me you want me to stop, Tet-chan. I can feel how hard you are," Nero said in a half growl, one hand coming between them to cup Tetsu's crotch. One firm rub was all it took to wring another moan from the other man, and Nero smiled slightly, smug, as Tetsu's eyes slipped shut again.

Tetsu tipped his head back, fingers flexing and hands moving up to clutch Nero's shoulders. After a few moments, he seemed to collect his scattered thoughts again, and he blinked open his eyes to give Nero a look somewhere between needy and hesitant. "Not here," he said, his tone more like a question than a statement, and not quite steady.

Nero's smile seemed amused, and he raised one eyebrow as he stroked Tetsu's crotch again, his palm pressing firmly. "Do you really want to wait any longer? I don't think you do, and I know _I_ don't want to move elsewhere," he said in a reasonable, persuasive tone. Before Tetsu could answer, his hands were already tugging and pulling at the other man's pants, working the belt open with surprisingly steady hands.

"But I--I've never... I don't--" he fumbled for words awkwardly, then fell silent as Nero's finger shushed him. Even as his hands moved to Nero's pants, his attempts less deft and sure, he didn't hesitate, and eventually the buttons came undone.

"S'okay," Nero said as he pushed the other man's pants down, nuzzling at his ear and nipping the lobe lightly. He only hesitated a moment before he slipped his hands beneath Tetsu's boxers and cupped the other man's ass. The resulting gasp had his lips curving into another smile, and when Tetsu pushed his own pants down, he wasted no time in pressing their crotches together, his fingers squeezing that supple skin and muscle beneath his hands. "Want you so bad," he murmured into the other man's neck, licking a wet trail up and then down.

"...How--?"

"Turn around."

Tetsu froze for a few heartbeats as it sunk in, and he hesitated as he caught his breath, realizing he was at the crossroads -- he could stop it here, or at least not let it go _that_ far, or he could turn around and--let Nero fuck him. He was moving before he even realized it, and then Nero was pressing against his back, and cool, painted brick touched his cheek as his hands splayed against the wall. He felt Nero tug his boxers down, and then the sound of something being uncapped, which should have warned him what was coming, but the shock of something cold and wet pressing against his puckered hole sent a startled jolt through him, and he gasped sharply, jumping.

"Shh. Relax, ne," Nero murmured as he slipped his slick fingers past the ring of muscle. Knowing the other man was nervous, he pushed straight for the little bump he knew was--aha, there. Pressing firmly and rubbing that spot, he smiled as Tetsu made a sound quite close to a mewl and shuddered. He could tell the instant Tetsu relaxed by the way his head turned and his eyes looked back over his shoulder, and that look made his heart skip a beat. Withdrawing his finger, he coated his cock impatiently and then positioned himself, pressing forward with no further preparation until the head of his cock slipped inside that tight warmth.

Nearly choking on a groan, Tetsu shivered as he felt Nero enter him, the feeling strange but hardly unpleasant, and he bit down on his lip as Nero's hands gripped his hips. The firm thrust home wrung another sharp gasp from him, and his hands slid down an inch on the wall, fingers scraping against the smooth bricks. His hair was brushed aside, and he tipped his head down and to the side as he felt Nero's lips on his neck, and he arched into the other man. Fingers tweaked his nipples lightly, and he hadn't even noticed Nero's hands slipping beneath his shirt until they were there, and sending shivers of pleasure through him.

"You're so... God, you're fucking irresistible," Nero breathed, teeth tugging on Tetsu's earlobe gently as he started to thrust in an impatient, hard rhythm. Tetsu made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and one hand drifted down to curl around his neglected cock, but froze when Nero's hand closed over his. "No, let me," he whispered, and Tetsu relented, returning his hand to steadying himself against the wall.

Nero's pace increased until he was all but pressing the other man against the cold brick, one hand gripping Tetsu's hip, the other stroking the other man's cock in a matching rhythm. For a few minutes, the only noises besides the wind blowing gently were the sounds of flesh against flesh and husky groans. Tetsu's self-control slipped steadily as Nero continued to tease and explore his body with mouth and hands, and soon enough his moans were much more audible, and he didn't even seem to notice. Nero could tell when Tetsu was on the edge and fast approaching climax by the way his breaths shortened, and nearly every exhalation was a groan of need.

It was intoxicating to watch, the other man's face pressed against the painted brick, his hair blowing around his head in the breeze, and his eyes closed, his expression pinched and yet caught up in growing pleasure. It was so fascinating to see the play of emotions across those almost beautiful features that Nero wished he had a camera to capture the moment, and then Tetsu was coming with a sharp, hitched cry, muscles clenching around him so tightly and shuddering hard. Nero had never heard such a delicious sound before, and Tetsu wasn't yet silent, moaning with each panting breath as he rode out his orgasm. Time seemed to almost stand still as he pressed his lips against Tetsu's cheek, just as the breeze blew the other man's hair into his face. And then he felt himself coming with a groan of his own, and his fingers spasmed as he spilled inside Tetsu, fully within that hot tightness.

Resting his sweaty forehead against the side of Tetsu's head, Nero caught his breath, the image of Tetsu's pleasure-filled features flashing in his mind's eye. "God, you're just..." he trailed off, unable to find the words to describe his feelings, but it didn't matter. There was no need for words right then, and he focused on just breathing, the scent of sweat and the musk that was uniquely Tetsu tickling his nose along with Tetsu's hair.

As he slowly recovered his breath and wits, Tetsu realized just what had happened, and all the implications crashed down on him; the worry, the uncertainty, the disbelief that he'd actually let a man fuck him, a man that just so happened to be a friend and band mate. However, feeling Nero's arms wrap around him in a hug made the edge wear off his concern, and he relaxed as his eyes opened to look at Nero behind him, noticing the slight smile on the other man's lips. His own lips curved up into a smile, and he somehow found his voice again.

"Am I still a tease?"

"Fuck, yes," Nero growled, still smiling that half-smile even as he closed the distance between their faces and caught Tetsu's lips in a demanding kiss. "But don't think for one minute that you're getting off so easy."

Chuckling softly, Tetsu clenched his ass experimentally, feeling Nero's softening length inside him. "I'd hope not," he heard himself say, but suddenly didn't care about letting that slip out because he meant those words.


End file.
